If $x \diamond y = x-3y$ and $x \oslash y = 6x-y$, find $-4 \oslash (-3 \diamond -4)$.
First, find $-3 \diamond -4$ $ -3 \diamond -4 = -3-(3)(-4)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \diamond -4} = 9$ Now, find $-4 \oslash 9$ $ -4 \oslash 9 = (6)(-4)-9$ $ \hphantom{-4 \oslash 9} = -33$.